Useful Uselessness
by Willingabyss
Summary: Gilbert gives Alice an unintentional helping hand against a nightmare.


**Useful Uselessness**

**Pandora Hearts is copyrighted by Jun Mochizuki/ SQUARE ENIX CO.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Alice~"

Cool wind swept through the nearly empty drawing room, lit by a sunset reaching out for it's sole occupant: a sleeping girl who shivered not from the temperature.

"Your name is not Alice~"

Trees rattled against elaborate windows as she twists against the chaise longue and grips tightly onto an unlucky cushion.

"You take everything away... It is my name that is Alice."

Amongst the rumbling outdoors a small whimper broke though the ambiance only to be suppressed by oppressive surroundings; beaten down by the wind, restless trees and a merciless voice.

"Bloodstained. Black. Rabbit. B- Rabbit. Chain. See you're not Alice."

The whispers more prominent than the ticking clock yet they seemed as natural as her own breath, as ingrained as her heart beat. Curling into herself she subconsciously fights against the tears and awaits the next onslaught of self doubt.

"Ali-"

"Oi! Stupid rabbit, no wonder you're so helpless if you're lazing about all the time- always sleeping and eating."

Alice's eyes blinked open, alleviating tears, the gruff voice had chased away the atmosphere of the room- the whispers retreated to the recesses of her mind. A silent sigh of relief, until she realized who had awakened her. "Ra- Useless seaweed head! How dare you wake someone as important as me up!" Trying to hide the indignity in her voice as she sat up properly to address her savior, or rather, intruder. " You only wish you could lead as good a life as mine, seeing as I have my manservant to do what I-"

"Don't talk about Oz like that! He is not your servant you annoying rabbit." Anger flared in Gilbert's voice as he took a few steps towards Alice, " He's my master and not your play thing." His face set like a defiant child's, daring her to challenge his words.

"I suppose it's only natural for my servant to have his own servant," a thoughtful look turned into a wicked grin as Alice stood up on her seat trying to look as impressive as possible, "it's only a reflection of my greatness!" Satisfied with her proclamation (and successfully ignoring Gilbert's dismissal of her claim on Oz) she jumped down and strutted up to him- clearly waiting for him to realize her logic and finally admit a defeat.

Releasing a long irritated sigh, his fingers twitching for a cigarette, Gilbert tried his best to salvage his cool 'Raven' persona, " Greatness... more like gluttonous, if you could eat your way to your memories you could have them two fold by now and that brings me to the point of way I'm here. It's dinner time you carnivorous rabbit." Believing his mission complete he turned to leave the room, hands searching for cigarettes and a neutral expression despite his edginess, only to find himself being cut in front of by an overly eager Alice.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? All this pointless talk when a clown could be eating all of my share!" Storming out in front she paused briefly at the door to glance at her resting place and grimaced, "I guess in all your uselessness your not always useless." A sullen atmosphere threatened to take over her again though was interrupted by Gilbert walking into her.

"What are you muttering about?" He asked sharply as he nudged her out of the room, yet again ridding her of negative feelings. "I'm useless?" He assumed- only half hearing her, '"you're the one loitering in doorways, hurry up or I'll eat your share!" Looking as offended as possible at the claim Alice marched on down the hall, their bantering not ceasing until they entered the dinning room. To which Oz became top priority to them both all the while Gilbert left Alice's portion well alone in favor of smoking pursuits whilst she ate all of hers, most of his and had many attempts at everyone else's. Bad dreams left to wait for another day, their hold on her relinquished the moment she had stepped out of the room, chased away by the most unlikely of friend, or servant, depending on your perspective.


End file.
